


Страницы пыльных книг

by Aslgit, Suireine



Category: Animamundi Dark Alchemist, 文豪とアルケミスト | Bungou to Alchemist
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 00:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12782952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aslgit/pseuds/Aslgit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suireine/pseuds/Suireine
Summary: Извилистая тропа жизненного пути Мефистофеля приводит его к дверям Императорской библиотеки, где он принимает на себя роль Алхимика ради спасения любимых произведений и литературного наследия Японии. Сталкиваясь с трудностями и решая проблемы, демон, сам не замечая того, с каждым решением становится ближе к судьбоносной встрече.





	1. Пролог

Япония. Новое время.

Это началось, когда осень вступила в свои права, облачая клёны в одеяния из красных и жёлтых листьев. Владелец уютной книжной лавочки, расставляющий товар по полкам, студент, готовящийся к экзаменам, старуха, решившая почитать сказку перед сном своим внукам, коллекционер, приобретший ценный фолиант, — никто не был застрахован от того, чтобы в один прекрасный день обнаружить, что держит в руках книгу с почерневшими страницами. Содержание «проклятого» произведения, как и имя его автора, исчезало из человеческой памяти.

В короткий срок выдающиеся умы страны выявили причину подобного бедствия — создания, порождённые отрицательными чувствами и эмоциями, названные искаженцами. Дабы бороться с ними, в Императорской библиотеке собирали книги со всей страны, а специалисты, в народе прозванные «алхимиками», защищали уцелевшие и очищали «проклятые».

Жители Японии выполняли указания правительства, принося почерневшие тома в особую библиотеку и её филиалы, расположенные в центральных городах. Журналисты, естественно, пытались выяснить, что же происходит в здании, но ни одна попытка взять интервью у сотрудников до сих пор не увенчалась успехом.

И всё же особо ушлым репортёрам посчастливилось сделать несколько снимков Библиотекаря, когда тот прогуливался по парку.

***

 

— Ты только посмотри на это! — Заведующий положил помятую газету поверх папки с досье на сотрудников.

— Они выбрали не самую удачную фотографию, — Мефистофель мельком взглянул на заголовок «Человек извне. Сможет ли он спасти литературное достояние Японии?» и расплывчатое изображение под ним, а после вновь углубился в изучение биографии литератора, которого собирался в скором времени призвать в этот мир.

— Выбрали? — переспросил Заведующий, понижая голос. — То есть ты специально позировал для этих вездесущих любителей всякого рода сплетен?

— Журналисты напоминают мне голодных адских тварей, рвущих друг другу глотки за кусок гниющего мяса, — холодно проговорил Мефистофель. — Отчего бы и не бросить им требуху в виде снимков одного из «алхимиков»?

— Первое время от них и так покоя не было, но только всё улеглось, как ты разворошил это осиное гнездо, — с осуждением произнёс Заведующий.

— Улеглось, говоришь? Ошибаешься, среди журналистов есть такие личности, которые готовы рыть землю в поисках сенсаций. Иногда в прямом смысле… — Мефистофель сделал несколько пометок в записной книжке. — Люди по своей природе любопытны, поэтому интерес к тому, что происходит в библиотеке, не скоро иссякнет.

— И этими снимками ты подливаешь масла в огонь.

— Я всего лишь отвлекаю внимание прессы с наших особых служащих на свою скромную персону, — он протянул Заведующему досье. — Мне нужна рукопись или одно из прижизненных изданий Таро Хираи.

— Если память мне не изменяет, часть его работ была запрещена, ранние произведения можно отнести к чувственной литературе, а то и вовсе порнографии. Ты уверен, что такой человек — подходящая кандидатура для служащего библиотеки?

— О, а, по-твоему, самоубийца, литератор с раздвоением личности, пьянчуга или бывший военный хирург подходят для этой работы больше, чем автор детективов и эротических рассказов? — Мефистофель убрал записную книжку в ящик стола и взглянул на хмурящего кустистые брови Заведующего. — Наши противники не выбирают какой-то определённый тип произведений. Они уничтожают стихи и прозу, сказки и исторические трактаты. Мы совершим ошибку, если начнём призывать тех литераторов, что при жизни бездумно славили Императора или писали статьи и повести по заказу власть имущих. Для сражения с искаженцами нужны не марионетки, которые создавали бездушные произведение.

— Вы, конечно, правы, господин Мефистофель, но... — подал голос Кот, дремавший до этого на подоконнике.

— А ты здесь что позабыл? — не дал ему договорить Заведующий.

— Выполняю обязанности помощника Алхимика, естественно.

— Грея живот на солнышке?

Кот грациозно спрыгнул на пол, по-хозяйски прошествовал по ковру и, забравшись на спинку кресла, воззрился на Заведующего так, будто перед ним была дохлая мышь.

— Я позволяю себе отдых после того, как выполню всю порученную мне работу, а вот один главный библиотекарь без зазрения совести выпивает с писателями, забывая о...

Мефистофель со вздохом потёр переносицу кончиками пальцев. Когда эти двое начинали очередной «обмен любезностями», вмешиваться было бесполезно.

Дрёма, в которую он погрузился после того, как Михаил обманом забрал душу Георика Забериска на Небеса, длилась более столетия. Человечество за столь краткий для демона срок успело развязать несколько войн, названных мировыми, и сделало огромный шаг в развитии технологий. Мефистофель давным-давно привык к тому, что люди вечно куда-то спешили, старались переделать мир под себя и не задумывались о последствиях. И всё же он оказался неприятно удивлён, когда осознал — память о королевствах Хардланд и Эйделлюн сохранила только нечисть и нежить. Конечно, смертные переписывали историю, но всегда оставалось хоть что-то — руины, захоронения, произведения искусства, легенды или, в конце концов, слухи. От двух могущественных держав ни осталось ничего, а их место на материке заняли иные страны.

Ко всему прочему Мефистофель очнулся на острове Зипангу, хотя погрузился в дрёму недалеко от столицы Хардланда. Он чувствовал некие искажения в пространстве, но не предал им особого значения. Как оказалось — зря.

Заведующий и Кот стали первыми существами, которых он встретил после пробуждения. Увидев демона у здания библиотеки, эти двое не закрыли в ужасе все окна и двери, но радушно пригласили его переждать непогоду внутри. Чуть позже Заведующий шутил, что в тот день Мефистофеля хотелось укутать в плед и напоить отличным сакэ, настолько растерянным он выглядел. Добродушным нравом и любовью к выпивке этот высокий мужчина со всклокоченными пепельно-серыми волосами пошёл в своего предка — тануки. В европейских странах оборотней нещадно истребляли, считая их кровожадными дьявольскими отродьями, здесь же их почитали или боялись, но не стремились убить при первой же возможности. Поэтому на острове Зипангу потомки перевёртышей и людей не были большой редкостью.

Заведующего библиотекой не волновали ни кожистые крылья, ни изогнутые рога незваного гостя. Он охотно отвечал на вопросы, готов был поделиться обедом и угостить отменным сакэ из личных запасов. Подобное панибратское отношение задело бы самолюбие иного демона, но Мефистофель за долгое существование устал от заискивающих взглядов, фальшивых улыбок и льстивого угодничества. Впрочем, он не стремился к близкому знакомству с потомком оборотня, Заведующий это быстро осознал, поэтому оставил Мефистофеля на попечении своего напарника. Именно Кот и поведал о том, почему же демону позволили беспрепятственно переступить порог этого здания. Как оказалось, Императорская библиотека находилась на границе меж мирами. Некогда в поисках знаний сюда приходили не только простые смертные или нечисть, но младшие божества. Те времена канули в небытие. Жителей страны вновь втянули в бессмысленную бойню, молодёжь интересовали бездушные произведения современных литераторов, нечисть и боги покинули этот мир. Но, несмотря ни на что, здесь хранили дань традициям прошлого. Будь то оборотень, колдун, божество или демон — любой, кому дозволялось пройти сквозь барьер, окружающий Императорскую библиотеку, — желанный гость и важный посетитель.

Мефистофель не верил в случайности, он осознавал, что оказался в данный промежуток времени, именно в этом месте не просто так. К сожалению, Заведующий и Кот родились уже после того, как два королевства исчезли из памяти людей. Поэтому, получив разрешение, Мефистофель приступил к изучению записей путешественников и торговцев, которые покидали остров Зипангу. Он мог бы узнать содержание всех книг Императорской библиотеки меньше чем за сутки, но шелест страниц помогал привести мысли в порядок. Мефистофелю и раньше нравилось коротать свободное время за чтением, погружаясь в миры, сотворённые человеческой фантазией. Оттого в компании рукописей он чувствовал умиротворение, отвлекаясь от горестных дум. Мефистофель сумел найти работы того самого владельца лавки восточных диковинок, у коего Георик Забериск покупал определённые ингредиенты для алхимических опытов. Геннай Хирага — талантливый изобретатель, автор сатирических романов и драм, он оказался довольно известной личностью на родине. Вот только, судя по документам, этот самый человек никак не мог находиться в столице Хардланда на праздновании дня Основания. Ведь Геннай Хирага к тому времени уже несколько десятилетий числился среди мёртвых. Мефистофель не исключал возможности обмана, мало ли кто мог выдать себя за другого человека, или ошибки — люди вечно путались в летоисчислениях, но ощущение, что некто намеренно вмешался в ход истории и переписал её, лишь усилилось. В конце концов он нашёл пару упоминаний о «Королевстве Тысячи Лет» и «армии механических людей», но не более.

Мефистофель покинул библиотеку и вернулся в Преисподнюю, где на первый взгляд всё текло своим чередом. Демоны плели интриги и здравствовали, души претерпевали муки за грехи, совершённые при жизни, низшая нечисть пыталась выжить любой ценой. Место, которое он долгое время считал своим домом, навевало тоску, ведь каждая песчинка здесь напоминала о Люцифере и том, какую глупость совершил Мефистофель, когда поверил архангелу. Конечно, он обладал достаточной властью, чтобы собрать армию, остальные эрцгерцоги откликнулись бы на зов, вот только вступать в открытый конфликт с Небесами из-за одной-единственной, пускай и столь ценной души, Мефистофель не собирался. Он понимал, что рано или поздно господин Люцифер сумеет ускользнуть от светлых собратьев. Разумнее было подождать новое воплощение истинного владыки Преисподней, чем сражаться с могущественным противником. Верховные демоны не разделяли взгляды Мефистофеля, шептались за его спиной, но перечить не смели.

Неизменность места, которое он привык считать своим домом, оказалась иллюзорной. Надсмотрщики испуганно вжимали головы в плечи, стоило им заслышать вопрос о душах жителей Хардланда и Эйделлюн. Мефистофель скорее поверил бы в историю об ангеле, снизошедшем с Небес и забравшем с собой нечестивцев, чем в их исчезновение. Были грешники да обратились в ничто. Королева Лилит плевать хотела на происходящее, пока это не касалось лично её. Остальные обитатели Преисподней считали, будто в этом замешаны их светлые собратья, а вот Мефистофель сильно в этом сомневался. Запечатав сущность Люцифера на Небесах, ангелы не стали бы плевать в лицо поверженному, как они считали, врагу. К тому же эйделлюнцы практиковали некромантию, а таким людям прощения не даровали. Он подозревал, что к пропаже грешников приложил руку некто иной. К примеру, тот, кто переписал историю в мире смертных.

Мефистофель привык полагаться во всём на свои силы: стоило оступиться или ошибиться ещё раз, как остальные верховные демоны с большой радостью вцепились бы ему в горло клыками. Поэтому он самостоятельно решил докопаться до истины. Впрочем, отчасти то была лишь отговорка. С момента исчезновения Люцифера Мефистофель перестал воспринимать Преисподнюю как место, куда хотелось возвращаться. Мир не для жизни, но существования, потерявший все краски без своего истинного владыки.

Приняв облик человека, он путешествовал по странам, что теперь находились на месте Эйделлюн и Хардланда. Однако, так и не найдя ни единой зацепки, спустя несколько лет Мефистофель вновь оказался у здания Императорской библиотеки, где хранились крупицы знаний о прошлом. На этот раз Кот и Заведующий встретили его встревоженными взглядами. По всей Японии, так теперь назвали остров Зипангу, стали появляться книги с почерневшими страницами. В отличие от простых людей, сотрудники библиотеки помнили и авторов, и содержимое «проклятых» произведений. Каждый день они находили на полках очередной труд, который вот-вот должен был исчезнуть из истории. Заведующий делал копии: сканировал, переписывал, фотографировал, но тщетно. Стоило оригиналу кануть в небытие, как за ним вскоре следовал и дубликат.

Когда Мефистофель впервые прикоснулся к «проклятой» книге, то почувствовал волну гнева, ненависти и зависти. Это напоминало одержимость низшими бесами, которые бездумно уничтожали тело своего носителя. Талантливые писатели вкладывали в свои труды часть души, тем самым создавая новые миры. Создания, порождённые негативными эмоциями, уничтожали произведения изнутри. Мефистофель мог сотворить врата, ведущие в земли, порождённые фантазией литераторов, но твари, обосновавшиеся там, на физическом плане были всего лишь отголосками чьих-то мыслей или бесплодными духами. Сражения же внутри произведения отнимали массу энергии, а «проклятых» книг становилось всё больше и больше.

Пропажа душ из Преисподней, исчезновение двух королевств из памяти людей, появление искаженцев — всё это, без сомнения, являлось звеньями одной цепи. Мефистофель, вселяясь в тела влиятельных людей этой страны, проникая в их сны, нашёптывая нужные слова, создал легенду о неких алхимиках, что способны остановить распространение заразы.

— Так о чём вы хотели сказать? — полюбопытствовал Мефистофель, когда очередной поток обвинений иссяк, а Кот с Заведующим принялись играть в гляделки.

— Средь членов правительства могут найтись те, кто запретит вам призывать того или иного автора. Не забывайте, некоторые литераторы придерживались определённых политических взглядов.

— Ах, вот вы о чём... Если нам не дадут доступ к рукописям определённых авторов или запретят призывать кого-то из литераторов, то я поведаю тому власть имущему трогательную историю о том, что дорогое его сердцу или кошельку произведение может спасти лишь тот писатель, коего он так страстно ненавидит.

— Ты невозможен, — Заведующий тихо рассмеялся. — И думаешь, кто-то поверит в такую откровенную ложь?

— Я никогда не вру, ты же знаешь. Просто где-то приукрашу, а о чём-то умолчу.

Заведующий покачал головой и, всё ещё посмеиваясь, покинул кабинет. Кот, под предлогом того, что обязан проследить за этим выпивохой и транжирой, вскоре последовал за ним, оставив Мефистофеля в одиночестве.

Откинувшись на спинку кресла, он взял в руки записную книжку и раскрыл её на странице, где было выведено одно-единственное имя. Мефистофель не использовал в борьбе с искаженцами ныне здравствующих литераторов. Живых людей интересовали материальные блага и известность, привязанные к физическому плану бытия они не могли облачить слова в форму, превратить собственное произведение в оружие. Против тварей, порождённых ненавистью и завистью, гневом и отчаянием, боролись те, кто уже побывал за гранью. Мефистофель, благодаря расположению библиотеки, призывал в этот мир души умерших писателей, облачал их в плоть. По сути, он слегка изменил ритуал, при помощи коего смертные отрывали ему проход на физический план. Только вместо кровавых жертв использовал определённые ингредиенты, рукописи или книги, изданные при жизни автора. Если душа не откликалась в первый раз, Мефистофель вычёркивал имя этого писателя из своего списка и более призвать не пытался. Впрочем, было одно исключение — Нагаи Кафу. Этот литератор не отвечал на его зов по простой причине: каждый раз, когда Мефистофель проводил ритуал, чтобы вернуть его в мир живых, вмешивались высшие силы. Небеса оберегали господина Кафу так, будто он был праведником, хотя биография и сохранившиеся фотографии утверждали обратное — такому распутнику самое место в Преисподней.

— Господин Алхимик, можно войти? — стук в дверь отвлёк его от размышлений.

— Да, — коротко ответил Мефистофель, пряча записную книжку.

— Простите, если отвлекаю, — на пороге замер писатель, который одним из первых ответил на его зов.

— Что-то случилось, господин Накаджима? — мягко спросил Мефистофель, определив, что пред ним более адекватная из личностей Ацуши Накаджимы.

— Нет, не беспокойтесь, — Накаджима поправил очки в круглой оправе. — Я сегодня помогаю повару... Быть может, вам подать что-то особенное?

— Не утруждайте себя, — Мефистофель едва удержался от вздоха. Некоторые писатели изо дня в день приглашали его посетить кафетерий. — Во-первых, я сам готовлю то, что мне по вкусу, во-вторых, не особый любитель совместных трапез.

— Господин Алхимик, простите мне мою неучтивость, но вам следовало бы больше времени проводить с остальными. Уже ходят слухи, будто вас пытались отравить, а некоторые личности считают, что вы, хм, не совсем человек.

— А вампир, который по ночам пьёт кровь писателей? — Мефистофель склонил голову к правому плечу.

— Ха-ха... — Накаджима улыбнулся уголками губ. — Так вы уже слышали?

— Естественно, я даже догадываюсь, кто их распускает. Думаю, со временем они перестанут обращать внимание на некоторые странности одного алхимика, — он бросил мимолётный взгляд на настенные часы. — Ступайте, не стоит заставлять вас ждать.

— Да, конечно, — Накаджима поклонился. — И всё же, господин Алхимик, вы весь день провели за документами. Может принести вам десерт или...

— Чай. Крепкий чёрный чай. И не нужно никаких сладостей или чего-то подобного.

Когда Накаджима скрылся за дверью, Мефистофель мрачно усмехнулся. Писатели были пешками в битве с искаженцами. Пешками, каждая из которых со временем могла стать значимой фигурой.


	2. Часть первая

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Эдогава изменил взгляд на многие вещи, которые раньше пугали или вызывали неприязнь, а монокль стал напоминанием о его прошлой жизни.

Эдогава снял монокль и аккуратно убрал его в нагрудный карман. Неприязнь к линзам, лупам и очкам он питал с самого детства, после того, как при помощи увеличительного стекла рассмотрел омерзительную тварь. Конечно, в итоге чудовище оказалось не чудовищем, но страх перед такими вещами преследовал его на протяжении всей жизни. Когда годы стали брать своё, Эдогава смирился с ношением очков, но всё равно каждый раз вздрагивал, замечая краем глаза неясную тень. После перерождения он перестал бояться подобных пустяков, ведь самое страшное, то, что пугало большинство людей, с ним уже произошло. Эдогава мог в деталях рассказать о последнем дне своей жизни, но посмертие помнил урывками. Тем не менее, теперь он с точностью знал, что после своей гибели человек не исчезает и может вновь вернуться в мир живых. Эдогава изменил взгляд на многие вещи, которые раньше пугали или вызывали неприязнь, а монокль стал напоминанием о его прошлой жизни.

— Не желаете ли немного синего риса, господин Накаджима? — сегодня Эдогава помогал повару и не удержался от небольшой шалости.

Некоторые литераторы не до конца осознавали факт своего перерождения, замыкались в себе. Эдогава старался их подбодрить и развеселить, из-за чего его считали довольно легкомысленной личностью. По мнению остальных писателей, основатель современного японского детективного жанра не должен был опускаться до розыгрышей, одеваться да и вести себя так, будто он фокусник из цирка.

— Послушай, шут, ещё раз сунешься ко мне с этой отравой, и я затолкаю синие онигири тебе в...

— Как любопытно, не знал, что вы появляетесь вне битв.

Вторая личность Ацуши Накаджимы — грубая, жестокая и бесцеремонная проявлялась лишь в сражениях с искаженцами. Эдогаве казалось, будто она оберегала ранимую часть души писателя от той грязи и ужасов, которые они встречали, погружаясь в книги.

— Пфрф, — Накаджима издал звук, напоминающее фырканье огромной кошки и бросил на стол очки.

Эта личность никогда не жаловалась на плохое зрение, поэтому Эдогава считал, что проблемы с глазами у Накаджимы были результатом самовнушения.

— Господин Рампо, можно нам немного онигири? — раздался звонкий мальчишеский голос.

Эдогава ловко подхватил тарелку и в несколько шагов оказался перед соседним столиком, где удобно устроились неразлучные друзья-сказочники. При жизни Миядзава Кендзи и Нанкичи Ниими писали произведения для детей, и обретя новые тела, они сами походили на мальчишек, а зачастую вели себя соответствующе.

— Ой, смотри, Гон, они взаправду синие, — Ниими повесил рюкзак в виде лисёнка на спинку стула и стянул рукавички, которые носил даже в помещении.

— Вы не обижайтесь на остальных, господин Рампо, — улыбнулся ему Миядзава. — По-моему, синие онигири есть гораздо веселее, чем обычные. О, а может, в следующий раз вы приготовите разноцветные порции?

— Нет-нет, шалость нельзя повторять дважды, — Эдогава сел напротив, наблюдая за тем, как мальчишки с удовольствием уплетали шарики из риса. — Но я знаю один особый рецепт…

— А что за рецепт? — не скрывая любопытства, спросил Ниими.

— Это большой секрет, — Эдогава понизил голос и приложил палец к губам. — Рассказать я вам не расскажу, но при готовке мне нужны будут помощники.

— Я согласен, — в тон ему произнёс Ниими.

— Я тоже... — Миядзава немного замялся. — Господин Рампо, а нам не придётся потрошить рыбу или птицу?

— Не волнуйся, пострадают только овощи и фрукты, — ободряюще проговорил Эдогава.

Насколько он знал, Миядзава до конца своих дней следовал учению Будды. Когда врачи настоятельно рекомендовали ему употреблять мясо и рыбу для поправки здоровья, Миядзава не отступил от своих принципов.

— Тогда я точно в деле. О, смотрите, это же господин Алхимик?

Они сидели за столиком у окна, которое вело во внутренний двор библиотеки, поэтому прекрасно видели мужчину в строгом чёрном костюме.

— Господин Алхимик жуткий, — поёжился Ниими и потянулся за рюкзаком-лисёнком, обнимая его покрепче.

— Ага, — согласился Миядзава. — Иногда так посмотрит. Бр-р-р...

— Я слышал, что он самый настоящий вампир.

— Не-а, тогда бы он не прогуливался под солнцем.

— Ну, может он какой-нибудь особенный бессмертный вампир-алхимик? — совсем поник Ниими, утыкаясь носом в рюкзак.

— Быть может, наш Алхимик — оборотень? — Эдогава вновь взглянул в окно. — Если это так, то тебе его бояться не нужно.

— Я не оборотень, — тут же возмутился Ниими, сдёргивая забавную шапочку с головы. — Вот! Видите, у меня нет лисьих ушей. И когтей, — он вытянул руки перед собой. — И хвоста тоже нет.

— Как и у господина Алхимика... Он взрослый, нет, не так, он молодо выглядит, но, по-моему, старше нас всех, — серьёзным тоном произнёс Эдогава. — И он несёт ответственность за каждого из нас.

— То есть господин Алхимик — дедушка для всех нас? — предположил Ниими.

— Да не, дедушки они добрые, — Миядзава взъерошил рыжие волосы, явно что-то обдумывая. — Он, скорее, старший брат.

— Правда?

— Ага, вот я был старшим братом... Ох, та ещё головная боль.

— Ой, а может нам... Господин Рампо, вы куда?

Пока Ниими и Миядзава решали, кем же является Алхимик, Эдогава встал из-за стола и набросил цветастый плащ на плечи.

— Думаю, несколько синих онигири могут поднять настроение даже такому жуткому человеку, как наш Алхимик.

***

 

Сощурившись от яркого солнечного света, Эдогава поправил светлый цилиндр и неспешно направился к скамье в тени деревьев, где неподвижно сидел молодой мужчина.

— Господин Рампо, я не люблю, когда ко мне подкрадываются со спины, — чётко и без какого-либо акцента произнёс Алхимик.

— Ох, у вас точно глаза на затылке, — Эдогава обошёл скамью.

— Нет, у меня просто хороший слух, — Алхимик отвлёкся от созерцания пруда и повернул голову в его сторону.

— Если вам что-то нужно, то говорите сразу. Я не в настроении для всевозможных загадок, шуток и шарад.

Эдогава отчётливо представил, что тёмные очки скрывают круги под глазами этого человека. Алхимик лично призывал каждого литератора, формировал отряды и контролировал погружение в книги. Похоже, всё это отнимало у него много сил: и физических, и ментальных.

— Позволите присесть?

Ответом послужил кивок, после чего Алхимик вновь перевёл взгляд на пруд. Эдогава ещё в прошлой жизни научился замечать изменение в поведении собеседника, поэтому движения этого человека сразу показались ему непривычными, скованными. Вместо походки уверенного в себе хищника рваные движения раненного животного.

— С вами всё в порядке? — Эдогава не испытывал жалости, скорее волнение за человека, который дал ему возможность вновь ходить под лучами солнца.

— Неудачный ритуал из-за очередного вмешательства высших сил.

— Высшие силы? Вы про богов и демонов?

— Вы проницательный человек. Да, именно про них. Впрочем, не берите в голову.

Эдогава достал из-под плаща небольшую коробочку и пододвинул её к Алхимику, открывая крышку:

— Угощайтесь, это волшебные онигири, поднимающее настроение.

— Это рисовые шарики с добавлением водорослей, господин Рампо, — Алхимик продолжал всматриваться в водную гладь. — Я не ем такое.

— Вам не нравятся блюда японской кухни? Думаю, для европейца многие из них кажутся странными, а то и вовсе отталкивающими, — Эдогава старался отвлечь его мрачных мыслей, переведя разговор в иное русло.

— Не в этом дело, — Алхимик устало потёр лоб кончиками пальцев. — Скажем так, из-за некоторых особенностей организма, для меня и отварной рис, и сырая рыба, и свиная котлета — всё одинаково безвкусно.

— Это печально, но неужели нет ничего, что не кажется вам пресным?

— Человеческая плоть, — Алхимик снял очки и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза, при этом улыбаясь и демонстрируя удлинённые клыки. Слухи о вампире и ассоциации с хищником возникли не на пустом месте.

— У вас прекрасное чувство юмора. Значит, вы предпочитаете мясо с кровью? Или под человеческой плотью подразумевали нечто иное?

— Да, верно, мясо с кровью... К тому же приём пищи я считаю интимным процессом, но раз в неделю кто-то из писателей приглашает меня пообедать со всеми в кафетерии или пытается угостить меня чем-то «вкусным». Подобное… утомляет.

— Мне кажется, они хотят узнать вас лучше. Вы вернули всех нас к жизни, прислушиваетесь к просьбам и пожеланиям, но всегда держитесь в стороне.

— Что ж, а я утолил ваше любопытство?

— Это не совсем любопытство, господин Алхимик, — Эдогава закрыл коробочку для еды. — Знаете, иногда хочется поговорить с малознакомым попутчиком, который выслушает, но ничего не будет советовать и вскоре исчезнет с твоего пути. Мне показалось, что вас гложет нечто такое, о чём невозможно рассказать кому-то близкому, я же здесь недавно и не то, чтобы мы с вами закадычные друзья.

— Предлагаете мне поплакаться вам в жилетку?

— Предлагаю вам выговориться. Поверьте, это помогает.

— Я подумаю над вашим предложением, — холодно проговорил Алхимик.

— Эдогава Рампо к вашим услугам в любое время дня и ночи, — он поднялся со скамьи и, сняв цилиндр, отвесил грациозный поклон.


End file.
